


For you, the world.

by l0singface



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Manipulation, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mentioned TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo Angst (Video Blogging RPF), beeduo are platonically married, get these minors some therapy ffs, that tag is just for c!dream lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:29:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29926560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/l0singface/pseuds/l0singface
Summary: Ranboo’s heart races wildly in his chest, fingers twitching and eyes full of tears.His cheeks burn. His cheeks burnsobad.But it’s nothing compared to the all encompassing feeling of horror when he raises a netherite axe over his shoulder and swings it at Tubbo.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), No Romantic Relationship(s), Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo
Comments: 20
Kudos: 336





	For you, the world.

**Author's Note:**

> saw a headcanon on twitter that Ranboo is awake in Enderwalk but can only control his face. so here's this angst dump :)
> 
> **everything is platonic and if any ccs in this fic mention they're uncomfortable with it, it will be taken down

Ranboo is floating.

He’s in the Enderwalk state again, and he is floating. Something about touching into his Enderman side this severely makes him feel like he’s floating. His limbs feel funny and his body doesn’t listen to him. He has no control over himself; the worst thing about his Enderwalk state. He’s still conscious, sure, but he isn’t able to control anything but his facial expressions and sometimes his voice.

Not that his voice is very helpful in this state anyways, for the only language that comes out is Ender.

He’s currently walking up to the soul speed tunnel that leads to Snowchester. The prison across from him looms ominously and seems to taunt him with the man that’s incarcerated inside.

Dream.

Dream, who has control over him in Enderwalk. He doesn’t know why, or _how,_ and he’s not sure he wants to ever find out.

While he _is_ awake in his Enderwalk state, it’s practically all for nothing, for once he wakes up, he’s forgotten all that has happened.

And the thought of what Dream has made him do makes him terrified. He knows the prison went on lockdown because of a security threat, because of explosions. He knows his pickaxes sporadically have suspiciously low durability. He knows he found grains of sand and the smell of gunpowder in one of his storage chests.

And now, he’s even more horrified, because he knows exactly what Dream is planning this time. Knows exactly why his feet are taking him to Snowchester. His chest burns. His mind screams in anguish for him to stop, to _wake up_.

His pleas are ignored and his body continues to disobey him, continues his trek to Snowchester.

To _Tubbo._

The feeling of dread runs so deep and intensely through him he’s sure he can feel it in his bones. He’s not sure when Dream found out how close Ranboo was to Tubbo. He’s not sure when he found out about Michael.

He’s not sure Dream even knows at all, or if Dream wants him to kill Tubbo because of Tommy’s attachment to him.

Each possible explanation makes him nauseated. Selfishly, he wished he wasn’t conscious. Even if he would end up forgetting, he doesn’t want to have to live through what awful things Dream is making him do. He knows Dream wants power over the server, he _knows_ that. He knows that Dream takes advantage of Ranboo’s inner turmoil and how susceptible he is. It doesn’t make Ranboo any more strong.

He steps into the tunnel, slightly grateful that he at least had armor on to protect him from the water that would burn him painfully without protection.

He’s sure if there is a God, he’s mocking him by granting him that small mercy.

He takes off into a swim, the water rushing in his ears and the stone walls and glass around him shooting by in his vision. His heart thumps madly in his chest and the cold terror he feels would paralyze him if he wasn’t already immobilized. He feels the water push against his armor and the soul sand brush against it slightly.

A quiet whimper in Ender language escapes him as he shoots out of the tunnel and lands in the soft snow that covers the ground of Snowchester. Ender particles puff around him uncontrollably and tears slip out of his eyes, leaving white hot pain on his cheeks in their wake. He hadn’t cried in a while. The scars from his tears were finally healing into barely noticeable marks, but now that was all forgotten.

His body still feels numb and fuzzy. His bottom lip quivers as his legs stand him up and continue their walk. The snow crunches beneath his boots and the wind blows snow flurries in his face. The sun shines brightly in the sky and the ocean laps at the shore calmly, obliviously. His head turns to search for Tubbo, eyes scanning the houses. He feels his heart drop when he catches sight of his husband kneeled in his potato farm, back turned to him. He is not wearing armor and has no weapons on him. Ranboo’s fear skyrockets.

Memories suddenly flash through his mind.

Memories of Tubbo hugging him tightly when Ranboo felt his world crashing down, soothing him with gentle whispers. Tubbo, wiping Ranboo’s tears with the most gentle touch that Ranboo never believed he deserved.

Memories of Tubbo, who has a contagious laugh and jokingly flirts with his friends. 

Of Tubbo, admitting he’s scared. He’s scared of fireworks and TNT, scared of expanding Snowchester in fear of it getting destroyed by Technoblade and Phil. Tubbo admitting he’s scared for his life and of the man in prison who traumatized him and his best friend. Tubbo admitting he feels _weak_ , and Ranboo being there to help piece him back together just like Tubbo had done so many times for him.

He thinks of Tubbo and his bright smile and incredibly intelligent mind. He thinks of Tubbo’s kindness and love for bees and nature.

He thinks of Tubbo and hopes his husband will not let himself be hurt by Ranboo.

His surroundings seem to blend together as he walks closer and closer to the unaware brunette. The sounds around him are drowned out by the storm in his mind and the screams of protest that pound against his head. Tears fall rapidly down his face. He can’t feel his cheeks anymore.

He comes to a stop behind Tubbo, his shadow looming over him.

“Hey, boo! Farm’s coming along good, right?” The shorter boy says, not turning around.

Ranboo clenches his jaw so tightly he’s sure he’s going to snap it. His gloved hands reach behind him and grab on to the handle of his axe.

 _Please turn around, Tubbo._ He thinks. _Please, for the love of God, turn around and fight me._

He warbles out something in Ender as a warning. Tubbo whips around to face him.

Ranboo feels his heart shatter ten times over as pure, unbridled fear dawns on Tubbo’s face as Ranboo swings his axe over shoulder and brings it down hard.

Tubbo barely has time to dodge, rolling to the side with a yelp and scrambling to his feet as Ranboo turns back to him once more, swinging scarily fast and bringing his axe back down against where Tubbo’s head was seconds prior.

His cheeks burn. His heart hurts.

“Ranboo, stop!” He shouts as he darts around his husband, who was now swinging the axe around wildly and without aim.

Ranboo croaks out an apology in Ender. He wonders if Tubbo will be the one to take his first life.

Tears continue to roll down his face. His mouth tastes salty.

Tubbo is running away now, hauling ass up the stairs to his house to grab items. Dread constricts Ranboo’s heart.

Michael is upstairs.

Tubbo has just run into their house and _Michael_ is upstairs.

He hopes with his entire soul that Dream only wants him to kill Tubbo and not michael. He hopes so desperately that Dream doesn’t even know about Michael. He hopes Michael is asleep and doesn’t have to hear the sounds of the fight going on in his own home, by his own parents. 

He is hot on Tubbo’s heels as the shorter man dives into the house, shutting the front door quickly, Ranboo running face first into it. Ranboo hears something slide against the floors and thump against the front door.

“Wake up, Ranboo!” Tubbo screams, his boots thudding as he runs across the room. More tears fall and burn his cheeks.

He hears Tubbo equip gear and hopes that he will be strong enough to stop Ranboo.

Against his better wishes, Ranboo swings at the front door with his axe, creating a massive splintering hole in the middle. He swings again.

The door falls off its hinges in a heap, forgotten on the wooden floor as Ranboo steps into the house, shoving aside the crafting table pushed in front of it as if it was a feather. His entire body was now outlined by End particles, the purple puffs scattering wildly around him.

His husband stands in the corner of the room, dressed in netherite armor and dawning his axe, Bane O’ Bees, a shield strapped to one of his arms. The ladder leading to Michael’s room is broken, the threads hanging loosely from the top. Tubbo is shaking like a leaf, and Ranboo is crying.

He is not afraid to die at the hands of Tubbo. He would die a thousand times over if it meant no harm would come to Tubbo.

“You know I have to do this,” Tubbo says shakily.

Ranboo wishes he could nod. He wishes he could call out to the brunette and assure him, _promise_ him, that he’s doing the right thing. That he should do anything to protect himself and Michael.

“You know I have to fight you,” Tubbo says, his voice breaking.

Ranboo lunges at him, axe raised. Tubbo’s face hardens, and Ranboo can only think about how brave his friend is.

_Tubbo, putting on a brave face when he was told his best friend was trapped in a high security prison with his abuser._

Tubbo raises his axe and it clashes against Ranboo’s.

_Tubbo, who picked Ranboo’s favorite flowers and gave him one everyday._

Tubbo throws Ranboo off and ducks as he swings again, raising his shield above his head to block Ranboo’s next blow.

_Tubbo defending Ranboo against Quackity._

Ranboo’s axe slices Tubbo’s ankle and he cries out. His mind blanks when his body darts towards the ladder to Michael’s room. Tubbo screams at him.

_”You reckon Michael needs a bigger room?” Tubbo asks one day, mouth full of carrots._

_”First of all, don’t talk with your mouth full, ugh,” Tubbo rolls his eyes, “But sure, that sounds cool. What if we built an entirely new house?”_

_Tubbo brightens at this, nodding enthusiastically._

_”We could pay Foolish to build one!” He suggests._

_Ranboo smiles softly and nods._

_”Sounds like a plan.”_

_The two fall silent for a few minutes, eating their lunch and listening to the ocean waves turn calmly. Ranboo feels at peace. They’re sitting in Michael’s room, on his bed, chatting about whatever came to mind and occasionally fawning over their son and discussing cute outfits to put him in. One of the windows is open, both boys keeping a close eye on it and looking out at the sea. Ranboo’s smile fades slightly as he watches his son dart around the room playfully, snorting out words in Piglin._

_He turns to Tubbo, face serious. Tubbo looks back at him and raises a brow._

_”You have to promise me something,” Ranboo says._

Tubbo kicks Ranboo’s feet out from underneath him, sending the enderman hybrid to the ground. He blocks another swing with his shield.

_Tubbo fidgets nervously and frowns._

_”What is it, big man?”_

Ranboo’s breath comes in a quick pace, heaving with the exertion of fighting. Tubbo stands over him and stops another swing with his axe, the head of their axes scraping together with a screech.

_Ranboo takes a deep breath and looks back out the window and allows himself to relish in the serenity of this place. He inhales shakily before he speaks._

_”You have to promise me, if I ever try to hurt you or Michael in Enderwalk, you have to stop me."_

_He looks back to Tubbo, albeit reluctantly, and Tubbo’s eyes are wide as saucer plates. Ranboo braces himself and shuts his eyes tightly._

_”You have to kill me if it happens.”_

Tubbo breaks the hilt of Ranboo’s axe and sends it flying across the room in two pieces. He brings the blade up to Ranboo’s neck. Ranboo stares up at him from the floor, snarling.

Tubbo is shaking. His hand is unsteady on his axe and Ranboo takes advantage of it, gripping the hilt and trying to yank it from him.

Tubbo yells and shakes him off with effort, slamming his boot into his chest as Ranboo grunts.

Tubbo is crying now, too. Ranboo wishes he could wipe his friend’s tears and comfort him.

“I-” Tubbo’s voice cracks and he breaths in shakily, looking down and gripping his axe so tightly Ranboo can see his knuckles turning white. He looks back up.

“I’m sorry,” He whispers.

He raises his axe above his head. Ranboo shuts his eyes and is not afraid.

The last thing he feels is cold metal plunging into his chest, and then, darkness.

—

Ranboo wakes up with a gasp and shoots up from his bed.

Phantom pain overcomes him and he heaves and chokes on nothing, gripping his chest and crying out. It hurt. It hurt _so_ bad. His chest feels like it's being put through a shredder ten times over and thrown in a fire. His arms shake and the pain is so intense it blinds him for several moments, tears pricking in the corner of his eyes. He barely notices the feeling of something smooth being pressed to his lips until the pain all but vanishes and he gasps in air desperately.

He pants and blinks his eyes open, not realizing he had shut them in the first place. The dim light of lanterns greet him, as well as the familiar oak wood of Tubbo’s house and the feeling of sheets underneath him. Moonlight floods through the windows and Ranboo’s eyes land on Tubbo.

Tubbo sits beside his bed, looking worried and holding an empty potion bottle. His face looks scratched up, a small bruise underneath his left eye and a cut on his eyebrow. A bandaid sits on his chin.

Now, Ranboo isn't an idiot. It didn’t take a genius to put together the pieces on why Ranboo had woken up with the phantom pain of being killed, of why Tubbo looks hurt. It didn’t take a genius to figure out why his arms were sore with the pain that only came from fighting, or why his mind feels cloudy and spotty, a signature sign of Enderwalk he got after every time he went through it. 

“What did I do?” He murmurs, voice barely audible.

Tubbo gives him a weak smile.

“Michael is okay.”

Ranboo breaks.

He throws himself at Tubbo, catching the shorter boy off guard as he squeaks quietly. Ranboo wraps his arms around Tubbo in what has to be a painful grip and buries his face in Tubbo’s hair.

“I’m so-” And fuck, he was crying again.

“I’m so sorry. I’m so so _so_ sorry,” Ranboo gasps out, shaking as he holds Tubbo close to him. Tubbo wraps his arms around Ranboo’s back. He feels the brunette shake his head.

“I forgive you,” Tubbo says softly, his voice muffled.

Ranboo shakes his head. Tubbo pulls back and plants his arms firmly on Ranboo’s shoulders. Ranboo doesn’t dare look him in the eyes. 

“Look at me,” Tubbo says, kindness in his tone.

Ranboo shakes his head once more, sobbing silently and ignoring the burning of his tears.

“Hey,” Tubbo whispers, cupping the side of his face gently, minding the burns. Ranboo feels himself crumple even more. He doesn’t deserve kindness.

Tubbo looks directly at Ranboo’s eyes.

“I forgive you. I know how I feel, and I forgive you.” He pauses and puts his hand back on Ranboo’s shoulder, “I knew this would happen eventually. I knew what I was getting into when I became friends with you.”

Ranboo tries to say something, anything, but the words get caught in his throat. His lip wobbles and he shut his eyes, giving the barest of nods. Tubbo brings his hands back down to his back, rubbing soothing circles. Ranboo opens his eyes to see Tubbo looking at him with not pity, but sympathy. Ranboo hated pity. Tubbo never pitied him. He was just so painfully _kind._ Kind because he was not afraid to make direct eye contact with Ranboo, kind because he forgives him for trying to _kill_ him.

Ranboo looks at Tubbo and feels at home. He feels understood and cared for by his best friend. He can’t remember the last time he had felt such a bond. He wonders what he did to have Tubbo in his life.

Ranboo nods more firmly this time and lays back against the wall and exhales. Tubbo climbs up into the bed with him and sits beside him, an action that says _’I’m here for you.’_

Ranboo fidgets with the blanket and stares across the room blankly. There are several potion bottles laying atop one of the nightstands, bandages laid out beside them, as well as a few golden apples in a wooden bowl. A chair is sat beside the bed, a blanket thrown over the back of it. Ranboo hears the sea outside the house.

They sit in comfortable, slightly tense silence for a few moments, Tubbo letting Ranboo collect himself and Ranboo deciding on what to say next.

Surprisingly, Ranboo is the one to break the silence.

“You did the right thing,” He says, voice hoarse.

Tubbo stiffens at his side. Ranboo turns to face him and sees the teen look away.

“You did. I’m sorry you had to do it.”

Tubbo looks back up at him, hesitantly, eyes shining with unshed tears. He nods and huffs out a breath. Always the brave one, Ranboo thinks.

“Thank you.”

Tubbo laughs wetly and scrubs at his eyes. He scoots closer to the other teen and lays a head on his shoulder. Tubbo’s presence is warm and comforting and Ranboo lets himself relax slightly.

“You ever do that again and I will shatter your kneecaps, trust me,” He jokes, causing Ranboo to let out a startled laugh.

“I wouldn’t expect anything less.” He returns, craning his neck so his head lays on top of Tubbo’s.

 _I would never expect anything less,_ Ranboo repeats in his head, letting his eyes slip shut and his worries drain from his body, relaxing in the comfort of his best friend.

Ranboo falls back asleep with his mind at peace and his body his own, wondering, not for the first time, if this is what home felt like.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!! <3


End file.
